Edward Richtofen
Doctor '''Edward Richtofen' is a sociopath and a sadistic Nazi scientist who is a playable character in Zombies. His player indicator color is normally green (shared with Fidel Castro and Michael Rooker), but is randomized in Moon. He is the former antagonist in the Zombies storyline. Richtofen's voice appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Biography "Beware The Doc". A message that was scrawled across walls of every town under Axis control. Starvation may cripple you, dysentery may wreck you, and gunfire may rip the flesh from your bones, but "Beware The Doc". This is Dr. Richtofen, known affectionately as "The Butcher" to his victims as they scream in agony moments before he snuffs out their light. All through his career, Richtofen has been at the forefront of torture and information extraction research. Richtofen is an incurable sociopath and sees no moral distinction between natural death and murder; the victim is the victim, regardless of how their demise manifests itself. Doctor Richtofen has a collection of stuffed animals, most of them posed in positions of terror at the instant of their death." :— Richtofen's bio added with Map Pack 2 in World at War. Richtofen worked under Ludvig Maxis in Group 935. As Maxis' progress slowed due to his infatuation with Sophia, he decided it was time to act for the betterment of Group 935 and kill Dr. Maxis. During a teleporter test, Edward locked Maxis and his daughter, Samantha, in a room with Fluffy, the first Hellhound, in an attempt to kill them, but they both escaped. Samantha ended up teleporting to Griffin Station and entering the M.P.D., taking control of the zombies, which Richtofen had planned to do. In order to take control of the zombies, he enlisted the help of Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, and Takeo Masaki, who were experimented on by Group 935 and whose memories had been wiped by Element 115. They first travel to a Japanese swamp and then to Der Reise, where the zombies were created. After overloading the teleporter with the Wunderwaffe DG-2, the group travels forward in time, ending up at a now-abandoned theater in Berlin, Germany, sometime in the 1960's. They then teleport to an abandoned Soviet Cosmodrome, where a scientist named Gersch needs to be freed. The group then teleports to Siberia, where George Romero is filming a zombie movie with four well known actors. Things go awry when zombies appear and turn George into one of them. The celebrities find the group trapped in a small room. Richtofen then asks them to retrieve the Vril Generator for him. After they do, Richtofen gives the celebrities the Wunderwaffe DG-2 before the group teleports. The four of them end up in Shangri-La, which, despite its namesake, is filled with zombies to due the locals mining Element 115. Richtofen took the group here in order to retrieve the Focusing Stone. The group ends up having to help an explorer and his assistant escape. Although the two end up stuck in a never-ending loop, Richtofen acquires the Focusing Stone. Having everything necessary to complete his plan, he teleports the group to Hangar 18 in Area 51, which is overrun with zombies. The group quickly runs to the teleporter in the hangar, sending them to Griffin Station on the Moon. Zombies are also present here due to previous tests by Richtofen. The group eventually opens the M.P.D., revealing Samantha Maxis, who still looks like a young girl despite all the years that passed. After fusing the Vril Generator and the Golden Rod together, Richtofen finally assumes control of the zombies by console-swapping bodies with Samantha. Ludvig Maxis then tells the group that there is a way to minimize the damage that Richtofen will cause. After following his instructions, the group watches as three rockets are launched towards Earth, one of them landing in a destroyed nuclear test site. The rockets destroy Earth, apparently destroying the remaining zombies on Earth. However, the zombies still remain, along with four survivors. After the final tower, located in Africa, has been activated in his favor, he joins Stuhlinger in his body. However, should the towers be activated in Maxis' favor, he will be overthrown by Maxis, who in turn usurps power over the Aether's energy and sends him to the phsyical world as a zombie. He will spawn as a random zombie with blue eyes and will always drop a Power-Up when killed. Appearances *Nacht der Untoten (Black Ops version only) *Verrückt (Black Ops version only) *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Kino der Toten *"Five" (portrait only) *Ascension *Call of the Dead (heard only) *Shangri-La *Moon *Nuketown Zombies (heard only, new Demonic Announcer starting at the 25th round) *Green Run (heard only, Demonic Announcer) *Die Rise (heard only, Demonic Announcer) *Buried (Demonic Announcer, joins Samuel Stuhlinger in his body upon completion of Richtofen's side of Mined Games, becomes a zombie upon completion of Maxis' side) Quotes Gallery Edward.jpg|Richtofen holding a Ray Gun at Der Riese. iPhone Edward Richtofen.PNG|Richtofen in Call of Duty: Zombies. Portrait Mad.jpg|Kino der Toten's portrait of Richtofen. Richtofen First Person BO.jpg|First person model in Call of Duty: Black Ops. RichtofenOfTheDamned!.jpg|Richtofen holding a Ray Gun at Kino der Toten. JGb215 3rd.png|Richtofen using the 31-79 JGb215. Richtofen Moon.JPG|Richtofen in Moon. Richtofen book.jpg|Richtofen's book. Edward Richtofen Gamer Picture.jpg|Gamer Picture that is received after completing the Eclipse Easter Egg (360 only). richtofen1.jpg|Edward Richtofen's character model. Edwardrichtofen2.jpg|Richtofen's appearance in Moon. Richtofen model.jpg|Richtofen's character model, as seen in Samantha's room in Kino der Toten. Edward Richtofen2.JPG|Richtofen holding a China Lake. Buried Edward Richtofen Zombie BOII.png|Richtofen on Buried as a zombie. Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombie Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Nazi Zombies Characters